Of Idols and Angels
by Gabesgurl
Summary: Balthazar/Dean SLASH 'Dean finds himself in trouble after invoking a curse after touching an idol handled by witches.'


Title: Of Idols and Angels

Author: Heavenreturned

Pairing: Balthazar/Dean

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Dean finds himself in trouble after invoking a curse after touching an idol handled by witches.

Notes: This was written for my dear friend from twitter Novalee36. Who agreed with me that the fandom needed some Thaz/Dean in this world!

Warnings: implied rape (past in hell ext) , Whump!Dean, an excuse to make them have sex lol, angst Dean, OOC probably

Words: 2,152 without header.

* * *

><p>Dean lay with his eyes scrunched shut, as they had been since Sam discovered exactly what the idol he'd grabbed at the witch's place was. As long as he didn't look at anyone for the next 23 or so hours he would be ok.<p>

Currently he was stuck in one of Bobby's extra rooms as their father figure and his brother made themselves very scarce. Not that he blamed them at all. The curse was a nasty one, any person who touched the figure would have to sleep with the first person they laid eyes on in 48 hours or they'd die. Their research showed that those who didn't do what the curse wanted were in agonizing pain until the victim's heart burst. Not to mention a hard on from hell, Dean snorted.

At least the good thing was, if the cursed person didn't see anyone for 24 hours, the curse was null and void. So that's why he lay there, alone in a room with his eyes shut. Technically, he could probably open his eyes, but he liked the feeling of relaxing.

A sharp rap on the door had him clenching his eyes tightly. "What?"

"I'm leaving food out here for you Dean…. In case you are hungry." And fuck it if his brother didn't sound like a fucking kicked dog.

"Thanks Sammy." He muttered, and listened to the footsteps fade down the hall.

*Line Break*

Time was passing agonizingly slow. He rolled over and tucked his face into the pillow. He startled and jerked up at the sound of wings and something in him fell into place when he saw the angel standing there.

_Son of a bitch!_

He cocked his eyebrow at the other angel, silently asking him what he wanted. He knew now, that he was fucked. He was once again facing his own mortality; it was just irony that not having sex would be what killed him.

Balthazar rolled his eyes and Dean couldn't help but smile a bit, he could admit that the angel's vessel was sex on legs. Too bad the other hated him, and he could understand why. He knew none of the other angels could understand, he didn't mean to make people think he thought Cass was only good for his powers. That wasn't it, Cass was his best friend, but his mind was conditioned to do two things above all else. Protect Sammy and kill monsters. When he got into that mindset it was impossible to let go of it, he hoped that Cass understood that.

"As much fun as it is to stare at you all day. That's not what I'm here for." The angel's sarcastic comment broke him out of his thoughts. He glanced back up into the blue eyes motioning to Balthazar to prove he was listening.

"As I was saying, Cassie has asked that I watch over you for the next few days as he will be unable to pop down. However, this doesn't mean you can order me around; and I'm _not_ doing it for _you. _Now if you will excuse me, I'm leaving. If you need me holler, but I'd prefer you didn't."

"Wait!" Dean blurted out and tried to gather his thoughts as Balthazar rolled his eyes and huffed. Then he started haltingly, knowing Cass was going to be pissed when he found out what had happened to him. "Tell Castiel when you see him that I love him. Tell him he's just as much a brother to me as Sammy is. And thank him, tell him I'm glad he knows what's going on in me, when all you others only see what you want to see." The hunter paused and when he continued, the words that came tumbling out of his mouth surprised him and he had no idea why he said them. "Tell Cass that his father, your father, is watching. He's going to step in soon; he just has to wait for one more little detail. He's proud of Castiel. He's proud of you Balthazar. He's proud of Dean Winche-." Dean broke off, fisting his hair and shook his head. No, that wasn't right. No one was proud of him. He was unaware of the other's eyes widening and then narrowing in thought. Glancing up he continued, "Tell Cass he did great."

Dean turned and pressed his face into his pillow, listening as Balthazar seemed to hesitate before the rustling of wings signaled his departure.

*Line Break*

Four hours later the first pain started. It was simple and felt like the muscles in his arms were pulled. The only difference was, that after rubbing and massaging and hollering for Sammy to get him a hot water bottle, the pain didn't let up.

He didn't want to die, but he couldn't bare himself for another angel, Cass knowing all this was bad enough. He couldn't let someone else in; he also didn't want Balthazar to laugh in his face when he told him what the problem was. He saw a lot of similarities between himself and the angel and that scared the shit out of him.

*Line Break*

Seven hours after the initial meeting a sharp pain shot through his back and had him curling into a ball to try and escape the pain. He wondered why it was always him that ended up in these situations with people he could never have. More so, why hadn't he just gone to a bar and chatted up someone lonely who was looking for a night of fun.

No, he got an angel. As always, his life was complicated by angels. He was an idiot, plain and simple like everyone always told him. He curled into his pillow, wishing things were different.

*Line Break*

He lasted 25 hours, but now as he lay completely still on the bed, silent tears slowly rolling down his face and soaking a small puddle into his pillow he knew what he had to do. Sam had found out hours earlier what had occurred and begged and pleaded with him to call Balthazar but he'd refused.

Now the pain was like every one of his nerves was on fire, like he was covered in fire ants, the big ones. His mind was flashing him back to hell, laid out before Alistair as the other tortured him, as the other prepared him for more.

He licked his parched lips and his body almost convulsed at the pain it caused, before he muttered out a soft, "Balthazar, need help… please?"

Oh hell, it was agony and he couldn't curl up to try to escape it either. This hell was of his own doing. He wanted the pain to stop. He didn't want to die like this. Not with the vision of hell in his head, not drowning in his own tears because he couldn't even move.

A hand touching his forehead made him jump and then sob pitifully in agony, not able to look up at the angel now staring down at his pathetic form. He was shocked when suddenly he found himself surrounded by warmth and was gently turned over.

He whined low in his throat, but the pain wasn't as bad if he didn't do it himself. He found himself staring into enraged blue eyes.

"You stupid human!" Balthazar's voice was dark and angry and sent a jolt through him, "Why didn't you say _something_? Did you _really_ think I'd let you _die_? Do you know what Cassie would do to me? How angry and upset he'd be! For some unknown reason my idiot brother likes you. You stupid, silly, little man."

Dean was shocked when his lips were taken in a brutal kiss, he tried to relax into it but as he moved and pain rolled over his body he was back in hell with the demon again. He pulled back from Balthazar and whimpered a bit in agony.

"Please." He stuttered out between gasps as his chest heaved from the pain. He was surprised when after a quick narrowing of his eyes, the kisses turned gentle; it reminded him of Cass somewhat, how his friend always knew what he needed. He was coaxed with gentle hands and soothing sounds into lying flat again and his face was cupped gently.

"Listen Winchester, you aren't in any condition to do anything. I need to know, does my touch hurt you?" The angel's voice was serious and it was a bit worrying to Dean as he thought about it momentarily. Actually Balthazar's touch was rather soothing to the pain. Like putting lotion on sunburn, he made a soft negative sound.

"Then listen to me, you are going to surrender to me and let me be in charge here. You need this right now. Later….well we'll see." Balthazar gently stroked his cheek, nothing hard and painful to send him mentally back to hell. He hated that the other could see how broken he was inside.

He was startled a bit when Balthazar covered his body with his own. Mouth coming back to take his lips into a gentle yet still very dominating kiss. The angel was rocking his cloth covered erection into Dean's own rapidly swelling member.

He wanted to arch, but every time he tried, the pain stopped him once more. Balthazar, _Thaz_, his mind supplied the nickname, seemed to be taking extra care that he was enjoying it. Oh was he enjoying it, he thought was nimble fingers pinched at his nipple.

Where his shirt had gone, he had no idea and didn't really give a shit. He sighed and relaxed fully, the angel was acting like he cared and that made this just a little easier. Although he was worried what the other would think when he looked into him.

Quickly he was without pants and staring down at the gorgeous site of Thaz kneeling between his spread thighs, nuzzling softly into the curls above his cock. He whined and unable to help himself grasped at the other's hair, surprised, happily surprised, when he was met with no pain.

"Please?" he whined softly and groaned when he was met with an absolutely filthy smirk and a lick to the mushroom head of his prick. When Balthazar's mouth was fully on him, he arched and whined when the pain rushed back.

_Don't move…..check. _He thought to himself before continuing to stroke the angel's fine hair and trying not to thrust up into the tight wet heat that surrounded him in exquisite agony. When a slick finger pressed teasingly against his entrance he whined out loud

Thaz kept him on edge, torn between pain and beautiful pleasure that would send him over the edge. Finally, after he incoherently babbled for a while, his lover pulled out and he couldn't stop himself from tensing and waiting for the angel to leave him here. Laugh and leave him.

"No no no no no no!" but instead of the laughter he was used to, the laughter he would have gotten in hell, he was kissed, kissed and shushed and nuzzled. The blunt tip of Balthazar's cock pressed so nicely against his stretched entrance, he glanced up into sky blue eyes and kept eye contact and as the angel pressed in.

It_…. Didn't hurt_? It just felt amazing, pressure and the wonderful feeling of being split open and taken. Reaching his hands out he gripped the Balthazar 's arms and arched. Relieved when he was met with no pain he wrapped his legs around the other's waist when Balthazar bottomed out inside of him.

As they began to rock together those endlessly blue eyes stayed locked on his, and he worried, as he always did, about what the other was seeing in his gaze. Their movements stayed gentle for a while before Dean needed more, and Thaz….. he must have read it in his eyes.

Soon Dean found himself slamming himself back into the rough thrusts. As a hand closed on his cock he knew he couldn't last much longer. He was right, in three quick strokes it was over and his eyes were slamming shut as he shuddered and sobbed out his new nickname for the angel, unawares.

Balthazar continued to fuck him through orgasm before the angel's thrusts stuttered and he thrust deeply once more into Dean and came. Dean watched, breathless, as the angel came apart above him. It was_…. Gorgeous_.

He tugged the other down onto him, unable to stop himself from stroking the sandy hair again. He was exhausted….. now that the pain had fled…his body was limp and his muscles were jello. When the other pulled away he made a sound of protest.

"Shhhh, I'll be back. We'll continue this later." The angel's voice was soft and full of promise and as he blinked out of sight, Dean found himself lured into a dark and dreamless sleep. A healing sleep.


End file.
